Percy Jackson Goes to Hogwarts
by RaeOfSunshine27
Summary: Percabeth, Caleo, and many others attend Hogwarts for seventh year through an exchange program involving Hogwarts, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half Blood. Don't worry, not your typical cliche. Includes: mean Harry, snobby Hermione, and bad*** demigods. Rated T because my friend is holding scissors to my face.


**Hello Internet!**

 **This is my second ever fanfiction story. Don't worry, I won't stop publishing for my other story just because of this one.**

 **I am, also, writing this story with the help of my awesome and slightly mentally unstable best friend, who is obsessed (like me) with Annabeth Chase.**

 **ANYWAY, marshmallows, marshmallows! Grahamdfjabgyhc ajhsbk**

 **Very sorry, that was my friend grabbing my laptop from me and wreaking havoc on the world.**

 **So without further ado, onward to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: me no own. WE NO OWN.**

Important Information That You Need to Know

This story takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts and after the Giant War. Hogwarts and the two camps arranged an exchange program so that some unnamed Hogwarts students could be replaced by demigods.

Chapter 1

Persassy POV (sorry, my hand slipped.)

The sky was cold and dark. Stormy skies raged over the creaking timbers of Cabin Three. I looked dramatically up toward the thundering sky and theatrically yelled-

"Percy, stop trying to be so poetic!" Annabeth slapped me lightly on the arm.

I looked away from the sunny, cloudless sky, rubbing my sore arm, and pouted.

"You interrupted me. I was about to shout my laments to the sky."

"Yes, but- " Annabeth stopped. "I didn't even think you knew what that word meant."

"I learned from you, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you had been listening."

"Anyway," I said, resuming my dramatic voice. "I must shout my laments to the sky." I placed a hand on my heart and looked to the sky. "Oh, how I wish it were not so! Alas- "

Annabeth grabbed my arm, causing me to look down. "Calm down, Percy. It's just school, it's not that big a deal."

I looked at her, faking being offended. "You seem to forget how I have a tendency to be kicked out of schools."

Annabeth slung her arm around my shoulders. "Percy, it's wizard school. It'll be better. The classes are different, and strange happenings are considered normal there."

"Percy! Annabeth!" Katie ran up to us, a little out of breath. She rested her hands on her knees, breathing hard. "Chiron wants us to come to Diagon Alley. To get our wands."

Argus had already bought all the exchange students our school supplies and robes, but we had to buy our own wands.

Annabeth and I followed Katie to the dining pavilion, which was already full of demigods. Plus Katie, there was also Travis and Connor, Nico, Will, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper. The Camp Jupiter demigods had arrived a few days ago, including Hazel, Frank, and half a legion of others.

Chiron stood in front of everyone, towering over us in his horse form. He was speaking in a bellowing voice.

"Now remember, you must speak very clearly! The words are 'Diagon Alley'. I'll go first, to make sure you all wind up where you're supposed to go."

Chiron tossed a handful of powder onto the sacrificial fire. The fire blazed up in a column of green flames. He stepped into the fire and yelled clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

He vanished into the flames.

One by one, the Camp Jupiter campers disappeared into the fire. Annabeth volunteered to be the first of the Camp Half Blood campers to go. After her, all the Camp Half Blood campers vanished until the only ones left were me, Connor, Travis, and Leo.

Connor and Travis instantly got a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Listen," Connor said. "There's this place-"

"Not too far from Diagon Alley-" finished Travis.

"Knockturn Alley-"

"We could go there-"

"Just for fun-"

"To explore."

"Well?"

"Let's do it!" Leo cried.

I was a little uncomfortable about the idea, but it was still exciting.

Travis and Connor jumped into the green fire and yelled in unison, "Knockturn Alley!"

They disappeared in a puff of flame.

Next was Leo. The green flames leapt higher at his presence. He disappeared.

I was alone in the dining pavilion. I mentally debated whether to follow orders or to have some fun. I eventually decided to go to Knockturn Alley. Travis and Connor would definitely be mad and prank me back if I chickened out.

I hesitantly stepped into the fire, half expecting it to burn me, and when it didn't, I sighed in relief. The flames seemed to flicker and shrink before my watery aura. Chiron had told us to speak clearly.

"Knockturn Alley!" I said clearly. As I disappeared, I smiled to myself, proud of the stunt I had pulled.

As the world slowly came back into focus and I stepped out of a grimy, soot-covered fireplace, my pride began to diminish. I had stepped in to the creepiest room I had ever seen, and I've been inside the Oracle's attic. But the scariest part wasn't the pickled eyeballs and brains sitting on the counter, or the scarred, growling creatures inside cages. It was Annabeth, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Cowering behind her were Travis and Connor, looking anything but proud.


End file.
